


All Eyes on Me

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: After a night of drinking, Yuuri is feeling a little frisky. Victor knows about his secret pole dancing hobby, so with some liquid courage, why not try some of his other hidden talents? From Victor's POV.-----It was so warm. Victor wasn’t sure if the heat was radiating from him or from Yuuri, but he could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow. Those large brown eyes were staring at him intently as Yuuri watched Victor’s face from over his shoulder. His glasses were crooked and there was a drunken blush across his face. Regardless, there was an intensity in his eyes and across his face. Such eros… Victor felt himself beginning to blush as well, the sweat dripping down his temple and across his cheek.





	

It was so warm. Victor wasn’t sure if the heat was radiating from him or from Yuuri, but he could feel the sweat starting to form on his brow. Those large brown eyes were staring at him intently as Yuuri watched Victor’s face from over his shoulder. His glasses were crooked and there was a drunken blush across his face. Regardless, there was an intensity in his eyes and across his face. Such eros… Victor felt himself beginning to blush as well, the sweat dripping down his temple and across his cheek.

They had returned from a party and Victor had sat down in one of the hotel room chairs. They were both still very drunk and feeling frisky from the party. The entire time Yuuri was shooting him glances in the taxi, stroking his thigh and even going as far to playfully tug on Victor’s tie as Victor undid his jacket. It was warm in the taxi and the jacket, or Yuuri, was making him uncomfortably warm. Victor’s heart fluttered at the mere memory. When Yuuri got into one of these moods, there was almost no stopping him, and no shortage of surprises.

Victor had known about Yuuri’s secret hobby since the Banquet. It wasn’t much of a secret anymore, since when you share a pole with Christophe Giacometti there is nowhere for that secret to hide. Chris was horrible at keeping secrets. Victor had found out recently that Yuuri had forgotten about the Banquet though, meaning he had no idea that everyone knew his secret hobby. How he had avoided the questions from fans about those pictures astounded Victor. Yuuri probably thought they were all jokes or rumors.

Since the Banquet, Victor had caught glimpses of this wild Yuuri, and when he did, he got to enjoy a few of these talents. However, there was never a chance for Victor to completely explore them with a private show as Chris’ dancing pole was elusive at more recent events. Asking Chris to borrow it was also out of the question as the moment those words crossed either of their lips, it would be spoken to every skater, coach, and fan site that would listen. Yet, here they were in this hotel room with Yuuri in his lap. Grinding against him. Giving him a lap dance.

Victor bit his lip as Yuuri leaned back, his arms reaching to wrap around Victor’s neck. Those wide brown eyes left Victor’s icy gaze as he leaned his back into Victor’s chest, his hips moving rhythmically in Victor’s lap. Both of them were still dressed and it was taking all of Victor’s strength to keep his hands down and at his side. He wanted to explore Yuuri’s body. He wanted to undress him and let his hands find those sweet spots that make Yuuri groan his name.

“No hands.” Yuuri’s voice was stern and commanding when he demanded this of Victor. There was a smirk that had accompanied it and the words sent a shiver down Victor’s spine. That frisky expression Yuuri wore so well that unfortunately came all too infrequently. It was something Victor chased in Yuuri, a wonderful prize for him as Yuuri found his confidence in himself and their relationship. Victor grabbed the bottom of the chair, forcing himself to keep his hands to himself. It was almost painful how tight he was gripping the wood. That wasn’t the only pain as his whole body ached with need, a need he needed to keep contained.

Yuuri climbed off his lover, his hands gently brushing Victor’s hair as he did so. The movement was slow; deliberate. Victor felt himself yearning to move with Yuuri, to keep his body connected to the warmth of the Japanese man. He felt himself moving to stand, only to be pushed back into the chair by Yuuri’s hand. Victor’s eyes met Yuuri’s and his heart jumped into his throat. No longer was there the shy Yuuri in front of him, but something else. The expression on Yuuri’s face was one of mischief and yet also seduction. Those brown eyes were on fire and Victor swore he could see the flames dancing in them. Yuuri was wearing many faces tonight.

Yuuri was consumed by his task, losing himself in the moment as Victor was losing himself in Yuuri. There was nothing else outside of Yuuri and what he was doing to Victor. The heat from Yuuri’s fingers threatened to burn a hole in his button-up shirt. As Yuuri brought his lips to Victor’s, those threatened to meld them together; like steel in a forge. For a brief moment, Victor wondered if Yuuri could feel his heart hammering against his chest. It was threatening to slam its way through and leap right into Yuuri’s hand.

Sweet. There was not a trace of alcohol on Yuuri’s lips anymore. They tasted sweet, almost like strawberries, Victor thought as he ran his tongue along them. So warm too.. Victor wondered in there was a literal fire inside of Yuuri as he parted his lips only for them to be caught between his lover’s teeth. Why was he focusing on how warm everything was? Yuuri tugged on Victor’s lower lip, those brown eyes half-lidded in their desire. Soon the Japanese skater’s tongue was in his coach’s mouth. Victor’s tongue eagerly greeted Yuuri’s, pressing against it. The kiss was broken for a moment as Yuuri straddled Victor, hands aggressively pressing under his shirt.

The words ‘no hands’ echoed through Victor’s mind, quickly cast aside as his hands matched Yuuri’s, exploring under the other’s shirt as well. Yuuri only kissed him harder in reaction. A mess of groping hands and tongues. The chair tipped slightly, causing them to stop for a second. They were both panting, eyes locked. Neither said a word. There was only this unspoken moment.

Yuuri’s delicate fingers began to undo Victor’s shirt. Victor watched as his fingers moved, entranced by their quick movements. As each button parted, Victor’s heart felt like it was attempting to leave. Hard, heavy, and quick beats. Shaking his head, Victor began to undo Yuuri’s shirt. It was like breaking a spell. Their lips were locked once more as they undid each other’s shirts, fingers stumbling due to the distraction. The salvia that connected them as they broke to remove their shirts glistened in the dim light before breaking. Breaking as Victor had broken the rules.

“No.” The sharpness of the words caused Victor to gasp. He looked up at Yuuri who held his hands only inches from the zipper on his pants. “I said no hands.” There was a sternness to his voice, not quite  unlike a teacher scolding an impatient child. Almost instinctually Victor started pouting, fingers wiggling in Yuuri’s grasp. With that reaction, Yuuri’s tough and sensual façade faded and he laughed. The softness returned to his face. His eyes glittered as opposed to crackled. It was a fleeting glimpse of the usual Yuuri though as the fierce sternness returned. “In time.”

Those slender hands gently caressed Victor’s chest, slowly sliding down it to rest against Victor’s stomach. The all too familiar ball of warmth welled up in Victor’s stomach under that hand, seeming to follow it as Yuuri’s hand teasingly moved farther down. His breath caught in his throat as Yuuri’s hand played with the zipper on Victor’s pants. There was no hiding the erection pressing against his pants, begging to be released. Victor suddenly became very aware of how tight his pants had gotten.

Victor shivered and moaned softly. Yuuri’s teeth grazed across Victor’s neck, tongue and lips teasing his sweat flecked flesh. He leaned back in the chair, grabbing onto the sides once more. He wanted to explore Yuuri’s exposed chest more. He wanted to feel the knobs of his spine. He wanted to pinch those pink nipples. As Yuuri’s mouth moved lower, across his collarbone and then his chest, Victor chewed his lip. Yuuri’s lips were soft and even tickled as they gently caressed Victor’s stomach. It was taking everything in Victor’s body and mind to keep his hands on the chair underneath of him. He loved exploring Yuuri’s body and finding new spots that made him moan and groan. He loved the way his skin felt under his hands, how Yuuri always arched into his gentle caresses. And yet, this was something he couldn’t have. Not yet. No, Yuuri held control.

The feeling of Yuuri’s breath against his stomach and so near to his crotch caused Victor’s erection to throb. He groaned softly, hips rising towards Yuuri. A grin slowly crossed Yuuri’s lips as he pressed his face into Victor’s crotch. Through the fabric, Victor could feel Yuuri’s lips and tongue against his constrained member. He moaned, pressing needingly into Yuuri’s face. The thought of Yuuri’s warm and soft mouth around his cock filled Victor’s mind. All he could think about was how skillful Yuuri was with his tongue and how much he wanted to feel it against his cock. He could already feel it and the thought caused him the moan.

The view of Victor’s crotch was blocked by soft black hair. However, Victor could feel as Yuuri moved his mouth from his erection towards his zipper. The soft click of Yuuri’s teeth meeting the metal of his zipper seemed to echo throughout the room. Victor bit his lip, the sound of his fly being undone seemed too loud to be real. There was no other noise in the room. Victor was holding his breath as Yuuri slowly undid Victor’s zipper with his teeth. For Victor, it was painfully slow. Slow enough that Victor had to pull a breath through clenched teeth as his lungs protested. Yuuri undid the button just as slowly, relishing in tormenting Victor this way. Yuuri had full control and he was going to use it to draw out Victor’s need as long as he could.

Victor’s erection pressed upward with one less piece of fabric in the way as Yuuri pulled Victor’s pants down slightly. He did not pull them all the way off, leaving them at Victor’s knees. He was trapped. If Victor had tried to get up and move without removing them or pulling them up, he would trip and fall. He was a captivated audience to Yuuri and he was loving every second of it.

Yuuri planted a kiss on Victor’s erection through his underwear. As he did so, his brown eyes were fixated on Victor. He was watching Victor’s every reaction. Victor saw the doubt that was starting to creep in behind the fire. Victor only squeezed the sides of the chair harder, feeling the wood bite into his palms.  He felt a twinge of sadness in the pit of his stomach as he caught that doubt. Even now Yuuri was unsure of himself and his abilities. Victor smiled down at Yuuri, watching the doubt slowly leave from his eyes.

As Yuuri rose to his feet, Victor quickly caught his face between his hands. He kissed him gently on the lips before dropping his hands back down to the side of the chair.

“I know…No hands.” He smiled softly. Yuuri blushed at the gesture, biting his own lip before rising to his feet. The Japanese man shook his head slightly, getting himself back into the mindset of what he was doing. Slowly, he removed his already undone shirt. Victor could see the awkwardness in Yuuri’s movements. He didn’t quite know what to do with the lower half of his body. Regardless, Victor watched intently. The awkwardness made it more attractive in a way. It was not a well-practice routine that required not thought or input of the audience. It was personal. It was for Victor and Victor alone.

There was no doubt in Victor’s mind that Yuuri had only done something like this in the privacy of his own room. Even the drunken pole dancing at the Banquet was spontaneous and he followed Chris’s lead for the most part. Yuuri’s awkwardness and shyness was something that Victor loved about him. These were traits that Victor was never afforded in his life. In a way, Victor was jealous of Yuuri’s ability to not only be vulnerable, but to be so vulnerable in public. Focusing only on his career never allowed Victor to be able to vulnerable. He had to be confident at all times, even when he felt like falling apart. To see Yuuri work with these traits and to be such an alluring and adorable individual because of them made Victor smile.

Yuuri noticed the smile and returned it. There was not a glimmer of doubt in his eyes anymore. Victor had helped erase it completely, or at least bury it for the time being. His hands were working their way down his now bare torso; taunting Victor with what he couldn’t touch. Victor’s eyes were intent with their icy blue almost piercing through Yuuri. He knew Victor could see his awkwardness and the fact there was no comment continued to embolden Yuuri. Victor was smiling and obviously enjoying himself as evident by the bulge pressing against his underwear.

Jeans are not exactly the best stripping clothing Yuuri soon found out as he began to undo his button. His fingers never fumbled as he undid the zipper, but there was no sexy way to remove these jeans. They were tight and clung to his legs and hips like a second skin. Victor said they made his ass look incredible. Something that was great if you were not looking for a way to remove them slowly and sensually. Victor’s hands were almost always sneaking a feel of his partner’s ass in these jeans. As Yuuri’s mind wandered to Victor’s frequent groping, he blushed. He bit his lip, remembering what he was doing as he felt his own erection pressing against his pants.

Nervousness flashed through Yuuri’s eyes. Victor caught it before it was replaced with determination. Victor was not unfamiliar with this look, especially recently. It was a look that made Victor’s heart thud against his chest. It got him excited; in more ways than one. Yuuri turned around, hips still swaying as he pulled the jeans down to his mid-thigh. He then slowly bent down, arching his back as he did so. His hands slid down his legs before he went to remove the jeans, taking his sweet time to slide them off. In his position, his ass was dangerously close to Victor’s face. Yuuri was teasing and taunting him. Daring him to reach out and touch. Maybe even daring him to try and do more than just touch.

Victor chewed his lower lip, squeezing the sides of the chair until his knuckles were white. He wanted to reach out and grab Yuuri. He wanted to pull him into his lap and press his erection against him. He wanted to bury his face in Yuuri’s ass. His erection throbbed in his underwear, reminding him of how excited he already was. A small whine escaped his lips causing Yuuri to look over his shoulder at Victor. This only caused Victor to squirm in his chair more. He could feel his whole body responding as Yuuri stared at him with those half-lidded eyes. Victor’s every move and reaction was under Yuuri’s careful scrutiny. There was a small mischievous smile on Yuuri’s lips. Victor only whined louder, chewing on his lip more. He could feel the wood of the chair biting painfully into his hands at this point. It was taking all of his will power to not grab Yuuri now. He wanted him. He wanted him bad. It was a want that was beginning to push into a need.

Yuuri stepped from his pants, leaving him only in his underwear now. Now Victor was grinning as he spotted Yuuri’s own erection pressing against his underwear. Apparently Yuuri enjoyed this more than he was letting on. Yuuri stretched his arms above his head, posing for Victor as his hips began to move to an unheard rhythm again. Slowly, his hands made their way down his body, teasingly showing Victor what he wanted to do but couldn’t.  He adored taunting Victor like this. Making the Russian squirm and now eve whine was something that brought Yuuri much pleasure. Maybe even a little too much pleasure. Yuuri could see the desperation in Victor’s eyes and he stepped towards him, seeing Victor strain more in his chair. This look only spurred that mischievous feeling more.

Sensually, he dragged a hand down Victor’s chest. As his fingers moved downward they began drawing circles on his stomach. He lightly grazed over Victor’s cock before moving to draw shapes on his thighs. The entire time he held eye contact with Victor as if he was daring him to act out. The fire in those eyes caused Victor to sweat. It was almost like he could feel an actual fire crackling in them. His lips parted slightly as he panted, feeling his self-control taking a toll on his energy. All he was doing was sitting in a chair and he was starting to feel drained. Keeping his hands off of Yuuri was beginning to feel like an impossible task.

Their erections pressed against each other as Yuuri straddled Victor’s lap. Victor threw his arms around Yuuri, pulling the smaller man into him and kissing him passionately. His tongue wasted no time pressing past Yuuri’s lips, forbidding him from chastising him for breaking the no touching rule. Keeping his hands off his lover had been an impossible task. Yuuri’s tongue returned the hunger, pressing against Victor’s as it passed his lips. His hips began to rock, grinding his erection against the Russian’s own. They still remained separated by their underwear. Victor could feel Yuuri grinning as he moaned into the kiss, his own hips rising to meet Yuuri’s.

As quickly as it had started, Yuuri pulled away. He peeled Victor’s arms from him before standing up again. That mischievous grin never left and only grew as a pathetic and needy whine escaped Victor’s throat. His hands reached out to Yuuri as he tried to pull him back into his lap. He was surprised by his own reaction and felt the familiar warmth of a blush creeping across his face. Yuuri’s hips swayed hypnotically as he turned around, smacking Victor’s hands away playfully as he did. His back muscles rippled under his slightly tan and sweaty skin. At least I’m not the only one getting a work out, Victor thought as he noticed how Yuuri’s skin glistened under the light.

Once again Yuuri’s hands explored his own body. He traced his fingers down his sides, hooking his thumbs in his underwear and teasingly pulling on them. He glanced briefly over his shoulder to see those piercing blue eyes staring at him. There was a fiery need there that matched his own. A hungry need fueled by passion, love, and lust. Yuuri turned away to hide smile on his lips. For his first lap dance, he was doing pretty well, given Victor’s reactions. Victor was loving every minute of this and he was glad, despite the fact he could feel his nerves twisting up inside of him. Yuuri never thought he would ever do this for someone, not in a million years. Then again, he never thought he would publicly pole dance and that was something he and Chris had apparently done together in front of the ice skating community.

He took a step backwards, closing his eyes to envision the space between him and Victor. His body continued to sway, beginning to pull ever so slowly on his underwear as he backed up. He wanted Victor to grab him and Victor did. Once he had broken the no touching rule at this point there was no going back. Victor’s hands soon rested over Yuuri’s as if waiting for a reaction. Yuuri gently entangled his fingers in his lover’s, using this to have them both grab onto his underwear. Victor was panting heavily now, his lust and need starting to become too much. The need was becoming too much for him. Yuuri let go of Victor’s hands, letting him tug down his underwear. As Yuuri stepped free from his final scrap of clothing, he shivered. His nerves twisted in his gut and he shook his head, clearing the feeling. Victor’s hand rested on Yuuri’s hip now; waiting.

The Japanese man turned and bent before Victor. He pressed his face into Victor’s crotch, letting him feel his hot breath on his erection. Victor moaned, his hips pressing into his partner’s face on instinct alone. There was no way he could control himself now. Victor had used all of that energy earlier in the show. As Victor tangled his fingers into the thick black hair of his partner, Yuuri groaned. Victor closed his eyes and began to lose himself in his own fantasy. He wanted to feel that warm mouth around him. The warmth of Yuuri’s mouth, the pressure of his tongue against his cock… The fantasy caused Victor to moan again.

Victor lifted his hips as he felt those thin and nimble fingers loop themselves into the waistband of his underwear. This action only pressed Yuuri’s face harder into his erection. He could feel the hard plastic of Yuuri’s frames against his skin. Yuuri only moved to slip Victor’s underwear down to his shins to rest with his pants, keeping him in this chair. There was no way Victor was going to go anywhere but, Yuuri wanted to make sure of that. He gently moved to caress Yuuri’s cheek only to look down and see those large brown eyes staring up at him. A shiver of anticipation ran through Victor’s body.

Softly, Yuuri kissed along the bottom of Victor’s shaft. His tongue soon followed, encircling the tip. Victor moaned, his hips rolling and his hands reaching to wrap themselves in Yuuri’s hair even more. He kissed along Victor’s hip and thigh, gently nibbling at the dip where his thigh and crotch met. The heat coming from Victor’s skin was causing Yuuri to begin to sweat. His flesh was already salty to the taste. Yuuri was impressed with how worked up Victor was from his mediocre lap dance. His tongue teased Victor’s erection, taking his time to evoke the most noise from the Russian. Even now, Yuuri was enjoying to taunt and tease him.

A sound that sounded almost like a sigh of relief passed Victor’s lips as he felt the warmth of Yuuri’s mouth around his member. The sigh turned to a moan as Yuuri’s tongue began to work its magic, pressing and dragging along his shaft as he sucked. Victor loosened his grip on Yuuri’s hair as he began to slowly bob, drawing out his every action in a deliberate manner. He was still teasing Victor even as he was giving him a blowjob. Victor’s hips rolled, slowly picking up pace as he tried to spur Yuuri to move faster. He had waited all night for this. Yuuri’s hands grabbed Victor’s hips and held them down, only causing Victor to moan loudly at the display of dominance. He loved when Yuuri controlled him. Victor’s eyelids fluttered, feeling his cock throb in his lover’s mouth.

And as quickly as Yuuri had started, he stopped. Victor looked down to Yuuri wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He went to say something, to beg Yuuri to keep going only to have his breath catch in his throat. Yuuri looked up at him and the look in his eyes spoke volumes. Don’t question me, they said, with a fire behind them that caused Victor to lean back in his chair and whine. He bit his lip, stifling any complain that may have dared try to come from them. There was no need to question anymore. Yuuri was in control at this moment and Victor was his captive audience.

Yuuri got to his feet, making sure as he stood his hands trailed down Victor’s hips, then his thighs and even gently caressing his cock and balls. A small sigh escaped Victor’s mouth in response, his eyes staying locked with Yuuri’s. The smaller man moved to sit in Victor’s lap, his erection pressing against Victor’s. The movement pressed their members together and then they slid due to the spit, causing Yuuri’s cock to hit Victor’s stomach with a small thud. His hands began to explore Victor’s torso, across his shoulders, his chest, and his stomach. He leaned so hard into kiss Victor he knocked his glasses crooked. Victor was unable to fix them though as Yuuri’s tongue forced its way passed his lips and began exploring his mouth like his hands were exploring his body.

There was a need in this kiss. It wasn’t just a lusty need either. There was a need for confirmation that he was doing a good job. A need to regain his confidence in his actions. Victor partially closed his eyes, letting Yuuri’s tongue press to his. Yuuri was moaning into the kiss, beads of sweat falling down his temples and across his cheeks. Victor returned the kiss, his own tongue wrestling with Yuuri’s. His own moans joined Yuuri’s as those delicate fingers wrapped around both of their erections, pressing them into each other. However, by this time the spit on Victor’s cock was now gone and Yuuri had to break the kiss to lube his hand with his own spit.

He took this opportunity to tease Victor even more. His tongue worked along his fingers, eyes locked with Victor’s as he made every move. It rolled across his palm and he even began to suck a few fingers, taking his time to even moan around them. Every action was sexual. It would seem almost out of character for Yuuri if he wasn’t in the process of giving Victor a lap dance. Victor clenched his teeth, fighting back his want to tell Yuuri to hurry up. He wanted to tell Yuuri how bad he needed him to touch him. How bad he needed to cum.

Their hips rolled together, pressing their erections together as Yuuri began to jerk them off. Their kisses became messier, barely staying connected for long before breaking due to a moan or for one of them to gasp and pant. Victor’s hands rested on the small of Yuuri’s back, keeping him balanced as their thrusting became harder. He was afraid he would buck Yuuri off. Victor loved the feeling of Yuuri’s cock against his own, closing his eyes to lose himself in the feeling. Yuuri’s free hand rested on Victor’s shoulder with his fingers digging in.

“C…Cum with me..Please..” The whining and desperate tone of Yuuri’s voice startled Victor. It was far from the domineering look and tone he had set earlier. He grunted a response, biting his lip as he felt Yuuri’s thighs begin to tremble. Yuuri was always one to cum first so it was either up to Victor to cum faster or for Yuuri to hold out. It was almost as if Yuuri knew this, his lips soon meeting Victor’s neck. He began to suck and bite along Victor’s slender neck, picking up the speed in his hand. He bit hard, listening to Victor groan in response each time.

He’s getting good at this, Victor thought before moaning loudly. He could feel his thighs beginning to tremble and his cock beginning to throb harder under Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri’s thighs were trembling against Victor and the biting was losing its consistency and force.

“Ah…I’m…I’m so close….Vitya….” His voice was cracking as he whined the words. Close was an understatement. Yuuri’s thighs clenched and his hand lost its tempo as he came. Victor grunted, his hips still rolling. Even after everything, he needed more.

“Don’t stop.” Victor was close, but nowhere near as close as Yuuri had been. His hips bucked harder now, his thighs beginning to tremble more. Yuuri’s hand picked up speed again, though he was no longer biting and kissing at Victor’s neck. His head rested on Victor’s shoulder as he panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

“Cum for me…” The words didn’t hold a commanding tone, but Victor shuddered just the same. It was enough for Victor to feel the waves of pleasure roll over and consume him as he came. He groaned, his hips bucking before he leaned his head against Yuuri’s. Both of them were panting now and covered in each other’s cum and sweat. They stayed like this for a moment before Yuuri moved to stand, grabbing the tissues from the nightstand next to the bed.

“So…” Victor tilted his head as he spoke, trying to catch his breath still. A small smile crept across his face as he asked the next question. “What song was playing in your head?” Victor saw the blush instantly spread across Yuuri’s face from ear to ear. He couldn’t help but feel a small bit of triumph over embarrassing Yuuri as Yuuri rolled his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. Two could play that game, Victor thought as the vindictive nature of the question hit its mark.

“…Circus by Britney Spears.” His eyes never met Victor’s as he answered the question. He didn’t need to. Victor broke out into raucous laughter, losing what breath he had taken the time to catch. Yuuri began to stammer a response before he simply just huffed and glowered at the Russian. “See if I give you a lap dance again!”

“I kid! I kid!” Victor grabbed Yuuri by the hand and pulled the pouting boy back over, kissing his hand repeatedly as an apology. “How about next time we try it with music?” Victor grinned and Yuuri just huffed.


End file.
